1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for an automated context-based self-teaching dictionary and to translator for use in language learning systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different web-based dictionaries and vocabulary learning systems are available to users. Typically, a user can enter a word or a phrase in one language and get it instantly translated into a desired language by simple click of a button. Such systems may be used for language learning, but they need to be compiled before use and may not correspond to an individual's needs and interests of a user. Creation of such systems and adopting them to individual needs and interests can be a long, difficult and costly process. Accordingly, a method and system for correct automated creation of individual vocabulary learning dictionaries that uses collected (crowd-sourced) context-based statistics is desired.